Torn
by PrettyGirlDreamer
Summary: Alternate season 5. Brooke has only loved one man...will she follow her heart or keep her feelings and her secrets hidden? Also, what happens after one drunken night will change everyone's lives forever. Eventual Brucas with minor Naley.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ok, I have not written in a long time, but recently, I decided to follow Brooke's advice to Lucas and throw myself into my work. I currently do not have a beta, but would like one. So if you would like to be one, tell me; if not I will use that beta thing.

Now, I'm leaving the interpretation of the preface to your own discretion.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" the four year old, raven haired little girl called. She was wearing a bright pink dress with a small tiara in her hair. She was a bubbly little girl who smelled of a mixture of her mother's perfume and her father's cologne. She had bright blue eyes like her father and dimples like her mother. The child was absolute perfection…the kind of child who people could picture as an actress one day.

Lucas Scott laughed as he picked up his "little bundle" as he affectionately referred to her as. "Yes, yes!" His lips gently touched her forehead and he smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Mommy said move your butt right now, she wants to get married!" the four year old exclaimed. "Come on! I wanna play with Jamie…and Mommy said I couldn't until the recep…um, the party. So lets go already." Her hands went on her hips, well one hand did, she had the other around his neck.

"Ah, just like your mother, always in a hurry," Lucas said with a chuckle as he placed her down the ground. "Now, listen, tell Mommy that I am ready and that I can't wait to…" he paused for a moment and pulled his daughter close then whispered softly in her ear.

"EW!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the room with her nose wrinkled. "Parents aren't supposed to do that!"

Nathan couldn't help but look on as his older brother interacted with his niece. "Dude, what did you tell her."

Lucas laughed softly. "That I couldn't wait to kiss her mother. Luckily she thinks boys have cooties, well all except her cousin." He smiled to himself, "Knowing her though, soon she'll be wanting to wear make-up and going on dates." Lucas shuddered at the thought of his little girl, strike that, his baby growing up.

It didn't take long for the wedding to start; Brooke did not have many bridesmaids, only Haley and Rachel. The two who decided to take the longest were Jamie and her own daughter. See, her bubbly little mini-me decided that every flower she threw had to go where she wanted them to. If Jamie hadn't threatened to not play with her at the reception, Brooke feared the wedding would not have taken place until late that night.

As Brooke walked down the aisle in the wedding gown she made, she stared at her soon to be husband. They had one hell of an epic story. It had taken them many years to get this far…to finally become man and wife. But as someone once said "Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical." Soon Brooke was at the front of the church and she felt a hundred eyes on her as she stared into Lucas's eyes.

The vows were simple, the two lovers spoke how they felt and how much they could not wait for their future together. Then just as the priest was about to pronounce the pair husband and wife, a voice spoke up, "WAIT!"

And with one word the day that was supposed to be the best day of Brooke's life turned into a nightmare.

* * *

Short, I know, but a preface/prologue is not supposed to be long. Trust me the next chapter will be much longer.

Please review, they make me smile.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did, I would fire Mark.

AN: So, just to clear things up, the preface was actually half the epilogue. Which means, you know there is a wedding and you know someone tries to breaks it up. Oh, and that little clue about a Brucas baby. Pretty much, I have decided that the rest of the fic will be what leads up to the wedding and to the "WAIT!"

Also, be prepared for some yummy flashbacks of Brucas. OH! And…I have manipulated the timeline to fit my desire.

* * *

Brooke Davis put her large, over the top sunglasses on, as she got out of her car. The moment she did, bright bulbs went off in her face. She was used to paparazzi now, but it still bothered her to be stalked by them. She now wore sunglasses everywhere to block her eyes from their annoying flashes. Of course this brought up rumors that she had gotten into a fight with Paris Hilton or she had something done to her eyes. Finally she made her way to the store. It was a tiny book store downtown that had many first editions, but also carried new things.

"Can I help you look for something, Miss Davis?" the girl behind the register asked.

The girl was short, with a pixie cut and a warm smile that made Brooke feel comfortable. "No, just looking," Brooke replied. "My godson is turning four." Brooke was always proud of her little godson. From the moment she held him in her arms, she was in love. He captured her heart like no boy ever did before. Brooke changed when James Scott was born, he made her want to be different…so he would be proud of her one day. Brooke began to search around the store then froze when she saw a display.

"_The Unkindness of Ravens_," the girl said with a smile. "It's one of my favorites, the author, just captures you in."

Brooke nodded, not really paying attention to the girl.

_"She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. I'm not sure she even knows it."_

Brooke blinked back hard as she tried to block the memory of Lucas and the things he said about her out of her mind. But she failed miserably as she remembered the last night she had seen him. It was nearly two years ago, but the memory was as fresh in her mind as if it happened the day before minus the hang over.

_Brooke began to unbutton Lucas's shirt. It was innocent, all she wanted was to get him into fresh clothes, but he had to pull her into a kiss. He had to make her feel weak in the knees again. "Luke, we aren't in high school anymore," she said softly. She was too drunk to deal with this; she knew if Lucas didn't let go of her soon, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from doing something she would regret in the morning. _

_"I want you to say," he whispered softly in her ear. Lucas wrapped one arm around her as if inviting her to just stay with him, even though he wanted more. _

_"No, you just don't want to be alone." Brooke sighed, this was bad…very bad. Lucas was doing this again to her. She couldn't resist him, many knew that. His charm and the fact that he was the one person she ever loved did not help the matter. _

_"No, Pretty girl, I want you." Lucas looked at Brooke, staring into her brown eyes. He pulled her into another kiss, his lips crashing against her lips. Then both were lost in a haze of alcohol, lust, and old emotions. The next morning Brooke left a note, leaving him advice: _You need to go out there and become the best person and the best writer that you can be and then you approach Peyton and if she comes back to you, you know it's meant to be.

Brooke shook her head as she began to walk to the children's section of the store. She didn't need to be standing there remembering a night that should not have happened. She needed to be buying her godson a birthday present. Upon reaching the children's section, she noticed an old book with a bunny next to it. "Chester the bunny," she said softly to herself. Brooke picked up the book and opened it. "Here is a friend that will never fail you, a friend who will be there in the dark and be there when you need someone to hold…his name is Chester…the floppy eared bunny," Brooke read out loud. _Perfect._

Just as Brooke had finished purchasing Jamie's present, she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. "Hello?" she answered walking out of the store and to her car. "Millicent, calm down, I'm sure Piper is fine. I will be home in ten minutes. Is Rachel there yet?" Brooke paused to let Millicent answer. "Oh ok."

Literally ten minutes later, Brooke was home again. She lived in a pent house apartment which most expected to be decorated in the hottest trends, instead it had toys scattered everywhere. "Ok, I'm home." Instead of seeing Millie, her assistant holding her daughter, she saw her best friend Rachel.

"Hey, skank," the red head said with a grin.

Brooke smiled then frowned. "Language!" she scolded walking over to the baby, well the one year old in her arms. "Hey, mini-me." Brooke picked up her daughter and began to talk to her in a soft sweet, baby voice. "Are you not feeling well, sweet pea." She placed her hand on Piper's forehead. "Just a little fever," she said softly. "I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow, if it gets worse."

"Good, because my little niece is not allowed to be sick. You know for a munchkin, she's the coolest out there."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Thanks for referring to my baby girl as a midget from an old movie." She then playfully swatted Rachel and smiled.

Piper yawned in her mother's arms as she snuggled closer. She felt safest when she was around her mommy. Piper looked like Brooke down to almost every detail. She was beautiful, simply amazing. Brooke had never knew that she could love someone so soon until Piper was born. Ever since then, she had been careful to keep her out of the press. Sure they knew she was a mother, but not once had anyone seen the little girl.

"I see your finally home," a shrill voice said causing Piper to tear up.

"Nice to see you too, Mom," Brooke said not really paying attention. She kissed Piper softly on the forehead to soothe her.

Victoria Davis sighed as she looked over at her daughter and granddaughter. She had never wanted Brooke to have Piper, but she could not force her to give up the baby. "You know, you have nannies for a reason. You should be at work."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I had things to do, including taking care of my sick child, I don't remember you ever doing that when I was a child." Brooke hated her mother, that was known to everyone, but at the same time, she could not have gotten this far without her.

"Well, tomorrow, you have two meetings and a press junket. Please, wear something appropriate…wait, I'll pick something out." Victoria knew her daughter was rather out there when it came to clothes she wore.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched the two interact. "Ok, so I'm taking the innocent child who can sense the evil vibes in the room, and I'm going to let you two kill each other." Rachel walked over and took Piper from Brooke. "Come on, angel, we're going to let mommy and the hag fight," she said in a baby voice.

Once Rachel and Piper were safely in Piper's room, Rachel heard the screaming match begin. "You know, munchkin, you're the only person who makes the old Brooke come out. I think I know why," she said, placing her finger on Piper's little nose. "It's because you remind her of your daddy…even though we both know your mommy will never admit it." Rachel often talked to Piper as if she was an adult, since sometimes she seemed more like an adult trapped in a baby's body.

_"Well you know what, Mom, I'm moving to Tree Hill for a while, we're opening a new store!" Brooke exclaimed. _

The yelling continued for another hour our so, but finally Brooke won and Victoria left. Rachel wasn't too happy to hear Brooke was going back to the small town. "Kid, this is going to get interesting."

* * *

Lindsey sighed as she saw her boyfriend sitting at his computer, not typing, just brooding. "Lucas, you have to start your new book, I have to give my bosses something," Lindsey told him. Ever since his first book, Lucas had been stricken with writer's block. But it was not just affecting him, it was affecting her job. "Lucas, please, just write something, a sentence…anything."

Lucas sighed knowing very well that Lindsey was right, he needed to write…he needed to make money. "Babe, listen, I know…but I can't just write without inspiration." Lucas glanced down at his laptop and sighed. He was failing her, just like he did most people.

The dirty blonde walked over and sat on his lap. "Why don't you just type, just type things about what has happened in the last few years. Just type."

Lucas nodded. "Ok, I'll try that, but I don't know if anything will come out of it."

"I know," Lindsey said softly, standing up. "I'll leave you alone." Soon she was out of the room and not in a good mood. She knew that Lucas hadn't written anything since he returned from New York. Something must have happened, but he wouldn't tell her anything.

Lucas sat there and began to type. _It had been 6 months since I last saw her smiling face. Since I kissed her lips. I arrived in New York City late one night. She was at a party, being careful not to drink or be around anyone who was smoking. That was when I saw her swollen stomach. She had moved on, probably engaged to the actor guy who she had been linked with. The moment I saw her smiling face, it was good enough. Brooke was happy. Brooke was healthy and expecting a child. The only thing I wished was she would have told me her good news. There were many things I should have done that night. I should have confessed my love for her, I should have told her that no man could love her like I did. But I did nothing. She was happy, I couldn't ruin her happiness. I had broken her heart enough, all I knew was that I had lost one of the most important people in my life…one of the only people whoever got me out of my shell. Brooke Davis changed my life forever and I had no right to ruin her love life for my selfish needs._

He sat there and pondered then moved his finger to the delete button. If Lindsey would have read that, she would have known that the reason he had originally gotten with her was because he was heart broken. No, Lindsey didn't deserve that.

_"Lucas,"_ the voice on the answering machine said. _"Brooke just bought my shop…she's moving back to Tree Hill." _With that Karen hung up the phone. She knew that it was all she needed to say.

Lucas groaned. He could not handle Brooke being back there. Probably with her boyfriend and child. No, he couldn't stand to see her with another man's baby…hell, he couldn't stand her with just a man. She was his Pretty girl, and no one else's. But he messed up, he lost her.

* * *

Rachel still did not understand why Brooke wanted to move back to the dreadfully small town that her friend had grown up in. "Ok, slut, why exactly are we packing to move back to Tree Hill. Come on think of Piper…all the fresh air will totally mess her up when we come back."

Brooke looked up from her packing. "Listen, Rachel, you don't have to come with me. You can stay here. And I just need…I need something else. I want Piper to grow up in a place where she can play and not worry about the stalkerazzi shoving camera's in her face when I want to take her to the park." Brooke sighed, so it wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough.

"Uh-huh…sure. I'm sure this has nothing to do with a certain blue eyed, blond haired father of your child," Rachel said with a smug look.

"Ok, bitch, how many times do I have to tell you, Lucas is not her father!" Brooke exclaimed angrily. Yes she was lying, but she did not want people to know about what they had done that drunken night. "I don't love him…I'm there for business and to raise my daughter. You can stay here if you want."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Touchy…well I have a couple photo shoots then I'm off to that small town because I simply can't rely on you to raise my niece. Nope, she needs me," she said poking her tongue out. "Plus, I can't trust you with Lucas." Rachel then ran out of the room quickly to get away from whatever Brooke was going to throw at her because she knew Brooke would.

* * *

Ok, so yes, I know I updated twice in one day. In my defense...well why would I need to defend myself against that? But I got bored. So I hope you enjoyed.

Also, please review.

* * *

**  
Journey4eva**, thank you...well, you're just gonna have to wait and see who it is.

**AHJNKCES**, thank you.

**othfan326**, thanks...well I hope this is updating soon. lol

**Bella**, haha...you'll have to wait and see.

**Becky**, I'm not saying anything...except thank you.


End file.
